Survive the Night
"Survive the Night" is a fan song written and performed by Andrew "MandoPony" Stein for the for the horror video game series Five Nights at Freddy's. The song takes from the perspective of the animatronics as they believe they are helping the new security guard by putting him in a costume. Lyrics Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all A little fright We're not so scary if you see us In the daylight You'll be so happy Just as long as you survive the night Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet ya! Are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, It's great to see new faces around, And if you'd like it I can give a tour Of our enchanting wonderland New and improved without the doors! There's no escape, but then, Who would want to leave? It's a fantastical wonderland And it's not make-believe! I'm so glad to have another member of the band You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand! But what is that I spy? With my robotic eye? I think I see a bit of flesh Inside the new guy Maybe he isn't everything That he seems Time to investigate What's underneath the seams! Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all A little fright We're not so scary if you see us In the daylight You'll be so happy Just as long as you survive the night Forgive me for being suspicious Mischief's not on my brain We're programmed to be pragmatic If someone messes with the mainframe It's not that we don't trust you! We do! (we love you, too!) It's just that, here at Freddy's, We have a few rules. And if you break them, we will have to break you Like you broke our hearts We'll be forced to rewire you and repair Your damaged parts. Now you wouldn't want that, And frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good, You gotta be the bad guy. In this world we play, We hope that you will stay! And we will throw a most Electrifying soirée! Formal attire is required for you to take part You've got some skin that needs removing Before we start... Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all A little fright We're not so scary if you see us In the daylight You'll be so happy Just as long as you survive the night... I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't break the rules, and play nice. And I'm sure that we'll all get along. We'll be the best of friends... Forever. Other Appearances *The song was featured as a single and on the album Five Songs for Freddy. Video "Survive the Night" - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song by MandoPony Category:Fan Songs Category:Andrew Stein Category:Solos Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Songs